Beneath the Darkness
by Destiny Girl 15
Summary: Treated as an outcast and shunned, Yami has never been shown any kindness before. Until she meets Gaara one day . . . This is the companion to Broken Wings. The ultimate Angel of Death and Shukaku... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE, AU GAARAXOC
1. When Two Dark Souls Collide

_**Hi all, I'm back!:D This is a companion story to my very first fic, Broken Wings. This is the story of the other angel that was sealed away, the bringer of darkness, Yami. Hope you all enjoy this!:D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>_

**A demon who shall love only himself.**

_The messenger of death who knows no emotions, only darkness itself._

**Why . . . was she taken away? Now I'm all alone . . .**

_Chained by sorrow, treated as evil, what ever happened to that thing called love?_

**My friend . . . Yami.**

_Only one has ever understood **me . . .**_

Treated as an outcast and shunned, Yami has never been shown any kindness before. Until she meets Gaara one day . . . This is the companion to **Broken Wings.** What if Gaara had met a girl like him and made one friend as a child? Follow this story of the Shukaku demon of the sand and the ultimate angel of death. AU

GaaraXOC

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

*I re-posted the prologue in this story too, from Broken Wings.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Long, long ago **in ancient times . . . there were beings beyond that of mankind. Mystical and powerful beings . . .

Angels.

With powers of divine healing, strength, agility, minds, and beauty. Their main attributes were their majestic white wings that protruded from their backs. It enabled them to do something that was impossible to normal humans. Fly. To rule the skies above. The angels were kind, gentle, and loved all things. They surrounded themselves with plants and animals, the angels lived in complete harmony with one another, within the light.

But where there is light, there is also darkness. And every living thing has an enemy. Even the angels.

That enemy was demons. They resided in darkness, hating all and consuming anything they could find. They were malicious creatures, brought forth from hatred and anger. And the one thing they loved to devour was_ light_. And wanted nothing more but to see the mighty angels fall in darkness.

Humans began interacting with the angels, and since the angels were so kind, they welcomed them in with open arms.

But some angels grew curious of their world and ventured out, only to find a world of greed and power-hungry individuals. It affected their pure hearts and they could not fight against it. And once an angel falls into the darkness of the world, they become fallen. They lose their gift of light, and are entered into an evil darkness. Their wings of white turn to wings of black and their minds are no longer loving to others as they had been.

Viewing this, the demons preyed instantly on the fallen ones, warping their minds further into their evil.

The angels also housed prophets, and one fateful day one angel had a vision of their grave demise. Their race would be completely destroyed, save for two. Two babies would be born in the midst of war, both bearing the rest of the great angels' powers. One would be of light, and one of darkness. And both would be the purest of all their kind, the most powerful, and would be the only ones able enough to combine both light and darkness—the two most indestructible elements that make up the very fabric of existence itself. The two fated infants would then be carried away by their angel mothers and be sealed away for protection in two separate lands. There, they would be awakened when someone unlocked their sealing when the time came, and then both angels would meet each other when their older and have fought against their own personal demons. Then, they would realize their full potential.

Working together, the fallen ones and demons stormed the angel's sanctuary and a war began. The angels fought back using their abilities, and numbers began distinctly decreasing. While everything was taking place, so was the prophecy. The rebellion of the fallen ones hurt the angels deeply and they quickly began eliminating the demons, the true source of it all.

Soon, the once glorious angel race had been wiped off the face of the Earth. Their weren't many demons left. Save a few, and the Tailed Beasts that quickly went into hiding to heal their wounds.

All that was left was a small number of the fallen ones- whose wings had been cut cleanly off when the angels were destroyed.

But deep down in different parts of the earth lived the last two angels.

The last two, to save a fallen race . . . A fallen world.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 1: When Two Dark Souls Collide<strong>_

**A sharp punch** to the jaw sent the tiny girl tumbling to the sand-covered ground below.

"There, and stay out freak!" The man yelled, slamming the door shut to his store.

The little girl, with midnight black hair—all in curls—flowing over her shoulders, stiffly got up. She rubbed her jaw before walking to where she stayed at. Her mist-gray eyes clearly revealed the inner turmoil inside her. Loneliness, despair, confusion. Yet, she didn't feel any anger or hate toward the villagers who hit her, called her a "freak" or "monster." She didn't know why . . . she just . . . didn't.

Sighing, she went into a shabby old house that served as her dwelling. She went to the kitchen and tried to find food to eat. She had money, but none of the shop's would let her buy anything or even come in. So she had to scavenge for things to eat.

Sighing again, she decided to just head to bed and call it a night.

·**~ ~·**

She didn't really have any plans, since she didn't have any friends.

Friend. That word, that _title_ held no meaning to her . . . absolutely no value. No. It just didn't exist.

It wasn't just the adults who were mean to her, it was also the kids too. So she remained a loner, an outcast.

The little girl survived on her own, day in, and day out.

That is, until one day fate changed for the better . . .

She, Yami, usually wandered about, watched how other kids played together joyiously; why couldn't she ever laugh so freely like that? Was it forbidden to her as well?

So she stopped and simply watched the children play, keeping out of view for them to see and run away in terror.

She gazed silently around until her eyes spotted a boy sitting on a swing, away from the other children. This confused her, why wasn't he playing with them? Becoming closer, she studied him.

He looked to be the same age as her with slightly spiky dark red hair, pale skin, but his eyes . . . they were different from the rest. They were teal green, with deep black rings outlining them. But it wasn't that, it was all of the emotions in them that caused her to gasp.

Loneliness. Despair. Confusion.

_Her_ eyes—and she immediately began feeling a new emotion rise within her. Concern.

Without thinking, she walked over to him, standing in front of the empty swing beside him. He looked up at her in surprise, and she couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face.

"Hello, may I take this swing?" she asked him in a crisp voice that spoke out like windchimes.

Gaara was shocked to say the least, staring at her with wide eyes. "Uh . . . sure," he spoke softly, and she happily took the seat, pleased that he didn't scream or run away. Which was further proof that this boy was different from the other kids.

She swung for a few seconds and Gaara watched her, wondering why she wasn't screaming and running away from him like everyone else did.

She slowly began to stop, concern overriding everything else as she looked back at the boy who was confused about her soft eyes. Eyes that weren't hard with anger or hate.

"So what's your name?" she asked him, trying to be friendly. But her asking him this was a surprise - Gaara thought everyone knew his name, feared it . . .

Gaara smiled timidly before answering. "Gaara. What's yours?"

She smiled back, "Yami Misa. So what're you doing over here all by yourself?"

Gaara then looked down, staring at his hands that were forming fists.

And it did not escape Yami's watchful eye.

"It's okay, I get it." She spoke, causing Gaara to meet her solemn gaze. "You don't have to tell me anything you do not want to."

Gaara's eyes widened at the abrupt seriousness and . . . seemingly **darkness **in her gray eyes. Almost like _his_ eyes . . .

"Hey! It's stuck up there!" Suddenly came a voice belonging to one of the children playing before, and both Gaara and Yami looked up to see what was wrong.

The ball that they had been playing with was stuck on top of a high cliff, out of their reach. They all started asking each other if anyone knew a wall-climbing jutsu.

That was when Yami saw Gaara summon the sand. It bended to his control, and he used it to swiftly get the ball down. To the kids playing, it would have appeared it just rolled off by itself.

She stared at him questioningly, and he looked down, almost shyly.

"The sand. I don't know why, but I can control it." He whispered and Yami nodded in acknowledgement, staring back at the children who started playing again. Gaara looked up at her hesitantly. "Do I scare you?"

Yami looked at him with a smile, a genuine smile that she has never shown before. It entranced Gaara with the pureness it shown, so open, and kind . . . something he rarely saw from anyone.

"You're special, Gaara. I'm not scared of you." She told him, shocking him still.

"But why? I can do horrible things with it, it's not normal!" Gaara said, as if trying to convince himself. "Why don't you run away in fear of me? Everyone else does . . ."

Gaara looked away again, but what Yami said next made him look back up at the dark girl.

"Because I'm like you. For some reason, everyone has always hated and feared me since I could remember . . . I don't know why, no one ever tells me becuase I never get to talk to anyone." She then smiled at Gaara. "You're actually the first person who _hasn't_ run away screaming. You're the first person I've talked to, Gaara."

Gaara blinked, blushing a little. He didn't know that there was someone else in the village like him. But why her? Why would anyone be mean and shun someone as kind as Yami? He wished he knew, so maybe he could help her . . .

But right now, hearing her story, he knew that all she needed—all _they _needed—was each other. Friends.

_Friends? Why does that word hold so much meaning, yet it's so foreign? _Gaara thought before returning a rare smile back at Yami. "Thank you, Yami. You're the first person who understands me, who will actually sit and talk with me like I'm a normal person."

"It's because there's nothing wrong with you, Gaara. And you know something?" she said, standing up from the swing and holding her hand out to him. "Let's stick together. Just the two of us! We'll find out together why they fear us, and put a stop to it." She said with a fierce tone.

Gaara was shocked by what she said but happily agreed. He smiled, and took her hand. "Yeah!"

And so the two joined together, telling each other everything about themselves and becoming something they never knew. Friends.

But, in the darkness, lay someone who was disgusted by the exchange.

With hatred in his eyes he thought bitterly of the two_. So the Messenger of Death and the Demon Shukaku are together now? Fine! I'll just take them both out . . . _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Plz R&amp;R!:)<strong>  
><em>


	2. Friends In The Making

_**Here's more of BtD! I'm going to change a lot of things with this story so be prepared! Oh, and props to those who can name the flavor of ice cream used!**_

**Note: **Yami means **Darkness, **while Misa means **Beautiful Sand.** The first name is obvious, and when I saw what Misa meant I just _had_ to use it! ^_^

_**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 2: Friends In The Making<strong>_

**The coolness and **silence of the night always soothed Yami. The black sky, the tiny twinkling stars, and then the ever-changing moon.

A smile spread across her pale and glowing face. Ah, yes, the moon. The source of ultimate light in the cold sea of blackness, its silver light beckoning the world to gaze upon it in all of its pale glory.

Yami didn't know why she preferred the night . . . it just seemed more suited to her. While everyone cowered in fear of the darkness, she relished in it. And while they slept away during the night, Yami found herself awake and more alive.

She knew she was different. _They_ knew she was different, which was why everyone stayed away from her. Like she was an alien to them . . .

But then there was one . . . Gaara. He seemed to understand her, accept her . . . And she felt this abnormally strong _bond_ with him. Like they were destined to meet.

Yami shook her head, her dark locks curling around her with every movement. She always thought too much on things, her eyes picked up on things that were strange to her. And especially their feelings. Either people just displayed them too openly, or it was something else . . .

It's like whenever she gazed into people's eyes long enough, she could see whatever their feeling at the moment.

But with Gaara, it's different. In the few days that the two have gotten to know each other, everything about her has started to change . . . She could feel it, something stirring deep within her. Awakening.

Of course, she could just be looking into this too much.

But that doesn't explain how she can _feel_ what Gaara feels. Whenever she's around him, one look in his eyes and she can see his emotions. But instead of just _seeing_ them, she starts _feeling_ them.

Like whenever he's sad, she feels an unbearable sadness come washing over her; and when he's happy, happiness starts blooming in her chest.

She can't control it, and she really does like having Gaara around her.

So, shrugging it off, she gazed around her. She was sitting on top of a mountain above the Sand Village.

At this height, Yami's spirits soared, along with the beautiful clearing around her.

Yes, this was her secret place. She came here almost every night, her private sanctuary where she would gaze at the beloved moon.

Somewhere below in the village, the little boy whom she had such a strong connection to was also gazing at that same moon.

• **~ ~ •**

The next day, Yami woke up to the sound of soft knocks at her door. Rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes, she went to open it.

Gaara stood there, a small smile on his face.

"Good morning, Yami." He greeted, still a little shy.

She smiled. "Morning, Gaara." And she let him in.

He sat at her small table, already having been here in the last couple of days - he knew his way around Yami's small home.

Yami, without a word, got to fixing them breakfast.

"Sorry it's small, I don't really have that much." Yami apologized after serving their food. _Looks like I'll have to try and bargain with the villagers again for food._

Gaara studied her and finished chewing his oats before speaking. "Don't worry, Yami. I'm just happy you're sharing with me!" he smiled at her and she returned it.

But then he noticed her worry glance around the room. "What's wrong? Do you need more food or something?"

Yami's eyes widened and she shook her head at him, plastering a fake smile on her face. "No, I've got it covered."

Gaara wasn't convinced, and knew he had to help her out.

_Wait! I can ask Yashamaru if we can help her out since the villagers don't like her. _Gaara thought to himself, and they both finished their breakfast and headed out.

"Hey, I want to take you to meet someone. He's a good person, and might be able to help you out." Gaara told Yami who followed him silently.

Gaara usually walked through one of the streets that went through the main part of the village, but Yami was wary. She always steered clear of this place, preferring to go the back way and hide in the shadows.

"Um, Gaara . . ." Yami hesitated right when they were reaching public view.

Gaara turned to look at her questioningly, seeing as she had stopped a few feet back.

"What is it, Yami?"

She had her head down, her black bangs hiding her mysterious eyes from his view.

"I just . . . I never go down this way . . ." she looked up, her fake smile in place, eyes closed. "I stay away from the main part of the village, they don't like it when I come through. I always . . ." She grasped her forearm where a fresh bruise lay underneath the clothing. ". . . Get hurt."

Gaara stifled a gasp. He studied her, her mist gray eyes that were now clouded over and distant, as if remembering a bad memory. And then how she held her arm . . .

_Why would anyone want to hurt Yami? She's done nothing wrong! _He didn't understand it, any of it. And he wanted to _do_ something about it, he wanted to make it better. For Yami, and him.

"Well, how about we go around?" Gaara asked her, smiling again and she looked up at him, her eyes alight.

"Okay!" she nodded, happy to go the familiar route.

The two children set off, the shadows acting as comfort to them both.

Yami walked alongside Gaara. "Is this person we're going to meet that Yashamaru person?" she asked him. Gaara had been mentioning him a lot.

Gaara smiled and nodded at her. "Yeah, he's the only adult who isn't afraid of me. So maybe he can help us out."

Yami looked down in thought while Gaara led the way.

When they were nearly there, Gaara felt something hesitantly grab onto his hand. He looked down and saw Yami's hand wrapped securely around his and he looked up at her questioningly.

"Sorry . . . I'm a little nervous." She whispered while thinking, _What if this guy doesn't like me?_

Gaara squeezed her hand in reassurance. "Don't worry." Was all he said before they walked into a building.

There wasn't any one around so Gaara took Yami up flights of stairs until they made it to a room.

"Is this your room, Gaara?" she asked, looking around the spacious room.

"Uh, yeah . . . Do you like it?" Gaara asked shyly. He was worried, one thing he hadn't told Yami was about his lineage. That he was the Kazekage's son, the leader of their village. He was worried about what she would think of him.

Yami smiled. "It's great - almost bigger than my house," she told him and he laughed a little. Yami walked over to the large windows and looked out them.

She could see all the way to the outer walls of the village. Sand blew in the air and she watched people enter and exit stores and walk together on the street.

"It's a nice view, huh?" Came a sudden voice that did not belong to Gaara. She gasped and turned swiftly around.

Standing in the doorway was a man. He had sandy brown hair that was short, and violet eyes. He wore a simple kimono held closed by a simple sash along with an apron with the Sand Village symbol at the top.

"Yashamaru!" Gaara said.

"Hello, Lord Gaara. I see you brought a friend with you," he politely said, smiling at the dark-haired girl.

Yami was nervous. She'd never been around another person other than Gaara who _wasn't_ screaming at her. But she did like it whenever he called her Gaara's friend. It held so much meaning, and she liked it.

"Yeah, she is! Yashamaru, this is Yami Misa." Gaara introduced, growing excited about the two most important people in his life meeting for the first time.

Yami looked up at Yashamaru as he walked closer to her. "It's very nice to meet you, Yami. Gaara told me he made a friend."

"Oh," she spoke quietly, snapping out of her thoughts. She bowed, "Thank you, Gaara told me a lot about you too."

"Did he now?" Yashamaru said, looking behind him at Gaara who merely grinned.

Yami stood back up, looking at the two. _They look close, I'm glad Gaara has someone like that . . ._

"Um, Yashamaru, I was wondering . . ." Gaara peeked over at Yami before looking back at Yashamaru. "Can you take us to the market? Yami needs food and the villagers are all afraid of her and won't let her buy anything."

"Oh," Yashamaru blinked, before turning to the little girl. "Is this true?"

She silently nodded, and Yashamaru sighed.

"Of course I'll take you. Everyone needs to eat, right?" he said, smiling and scratching the back of his head.

She let out a smile and the three were on their way.

Yami wore a plain black shirt that was hooded, it was long, almost like a dress, and she had dark slacks on. She only had one pair of black sandals. She concealed her face by wearing the deep hood whenever she went into town.

Gaara looked at her, confused as to why she was hiding her face, but then he understood. They walked in silence, the villagers gave a wide berth when they saw Gaara.

Most of them wouldn't even look, while others glared with hate. Gaara found himself sinking lower and lower into his upraised collar, wishing he had something to hide his face like Yami.

Yami sensed his discomfort and let down her hood for the passerby's to see. The villagers instantly had fear in their hearts as they walked past, trying to get as far away from the two demonic children as possible.

Gaara looked questioningly at Yami, wondering why she would choose to let everyone see who she really was when she could hide.

"Your not alone in this." She put it simply, yet it meant everything to Gaara. That's when Gaara realized how selfless Yami was, and he admired that.

Yashamaru watched the two as he led them into the marketing place. They went into a shop and almost all of the customers ran out in fear. Those who stayed kept as far away from the group as possible.

"Can I help you?" The shop owner said angrily, furious at seeing _them_ here and running off his customers.

"Uh, yes, we're just here to pick up a few things." Yashamaru answered with a polite smile, and the owner grumbled.

Yashamaru grabbed a basket and started loading it up with things, asking Yami what she liked. Once paid for, Yami smiled genuinely at Yashmaru as they walked down the street.

"Thank you so much!" she told him, and he was immediately struck by the pureness her smile shown, even under all of the darkness in the girl's eyes.

"Oh, your very welcome. I just hope it's enough."

"It's more than enough, this will last me for quite a while." Yami told him, still smiling. _Now I won't have to worry about food . . . at least for a little while. _

Gaara found himself smiling at their exchange.

"And you know what would be fun?" Yashamaru asked the two.

"What?" They both asked him.

Yashamaru grinned. "If we went and got some ice cream!"

Gaara and Yami looked at each other, curious about why the adult was so excited over something called "ice cream."

Yashamaru went to a stand where he bought three cones with a strange green swirl on top with black chips embedded into it. He handed each of them a cone.

He licked his first before Yami and Gaara tentatively licked a small portion before they found the taste irresistible. It had a deep, smooth flavor that was kind of sweet, yet had a minty taste to it underneath. It was very refreshing, and full of flavor.

They all sat on a bench away from the villagers, enjoying their cold treat.

But Yami remembered something, and decided to voice her question.

"Um . . . Yashamaru?"

"Yes?" he responded to the quiet girl.

"Well, I was wondering . . ." She looked at Gaara before looking in front of her. "You called Gaara "Lord Gaara" before . . . and I was wondering why."

"Oh, well that's because Gaara is Lord Kazekage's son." Yashamaru said and Gaara looked down just as Yami looked at him, shocked.

"Is this true, Gaara?" she asked him, though she already believed it to be true. He _did_ live in a mansion.

He nodded, muttering a quiet, "Yes."

She was taken aback, but accepted it nonetheless. After all, Gaara was still her friend.

"You don't . . . hate me do you?" he quietly asked, and her mist gray eyes widened before she broke into a smile.

She covered her hand over his, causing him to relax. "I could never hate you, Gaara." And it was true. She couldn't hate him or anyone even if she tried.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed slowly by in the Sand Village, and Gaara and Yami met with each other every single day.<p>

Yami thought it was time to take Gaara to her special, secret place.

Holding his hand, she led him past the village - though they were still in its limits - and through tall sandy hills that were in the very back of the village.

"Where are we going, Yami?" he asked her, never having been in this part of the village before. It was nightfall, they spent the day playing in the park since the other kids weren't there.

She turned her head to look at him with a secretive smile on her angelic face. "You'll see, it's just up ahead."

They continued further, until they made it to the top of a dull mountain. But what Gaara saw, made it seem like the most beautiful mountain in all the world.

Because on the very top of it was a flat surface covered with green grass that swayed in the wind. The sand on the ground underneath the tall grass made the place sparkle, and then there was a small lake of crystal clear water in the very heart of it.

The place was so _tranquil_. Especially with the shining stars above, they were so high up in the air it seemed like you could just reach up and touch one.

"So? Do you like it?" Yami asked him after a few moments of silence.

Gaara nodded. "Yes, it's very beautiful Yami, how did you ever find this?"

She looked up at the stars, as if all of the answers were written there. "I found this place about a year ago . . . I felt so alone and scared of the villagers, I just took off running. Not knowing where my feet were taking me, it was like something led me here." She then gazed at the surreal place in front of her and Gaara. "When I found it, I felt more at _home_ than I ever had. This place filled me with warmth that felt so _right,_ I feel more like myself here. More so than anywhere else . . ."

Gaara studied her, and in truth she did have a peace about her.

But there was something else about her . . . she seemed so _free. _Something he never felt, having people attack him out of the blue all of the time. Then he noticed something around his friend . . . Like a darker light surrounding her entire body, it honestly reminded him of the sand that protects him all the time. But this was the first time he noticed it, and Yami seemed totally oblivious to it.

"Come on, let's go by the water," Yami offered with a smile of serene calm.

"Uh, sure . . ." he mumbled and Yami led him through the soft grass to the small body of water.

The water really _was_ crystal clear, and it reflected everything - even the moon and the stars.

Gaara looked at his reflection, and a peaceful silence filled the place.

Yami then broke it, as she was gazing above at all of the stars. "When I had stumbled upon this place, I didn't know what part of the village I was in anymore. And ever since finding this place, I come here almost every night. It's the only place I feel safe . . ." she then looked down at the sparkling water. "No one ever comes here. It's like our own little place . . . hidden by the world."

"Our . . .?" Gaara questioned, picking up on that immediately. Yami flashed him one of her rare genuine smiles.

"Yes, Gaara. This place is yours too." Her voice, her face . . . it was happy. Like she was happy to be sharing her treasured place.

Gaara could feel the smile stretch across his face, along with a delighted warmness spreading in the heart of his chest - it was the best feeling he'd ever had. And he didn't want it to go away.

They shared a smile and looked up at the moon. Knowing that if they were together, then that warm feeling would never go away, but continue to grow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Plz review!:D<strong>_


	3. Monster In The Dark

_**I just love my OC's I made up for this, and I hope you do too. This is just the beginning of Yami's true darkness...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 3: Monster In The Dark<strong>_

**"The Academy?" Yami** whispered, currently sitting on the floor with Gaara in his room. They were playing with dolls that Yashamaru bought them.

Yashamaru nodded. "Yes, you two are now the age to attend the Hidden Sand's Academy."

Gaara looked away, uncertain. "Yashamaru, what is this academy?"

The older shinobi blinked. "Well, it's a school for shinobi. There you're raised to become ninja—people who protect this village with their power. It's difficult to understand, but you'll be put in a class with other children your age and learn all of the fundamentals to becoming a true shinobi."

Gaara and Yami shared a long look, and Yashamaru took the hint.

"Well, I'll leave you two to think over it. In the meantime, I'll go and get us some snacks." And with that, Yashamaru left the room.

"Gaara, what do you want to do?" Yami asked him, and he looked down in thought.

"I don't know, all of the children would be afraid of us . . ."

"But maybe this is a way that we can _prove_ ourselves to them. That we're not monsters like they say we are." _So they can see something else in us other than darkness._

Gaara still seemed a little uncertain but knew Yami wanted to do this. So he would do it too, for her.

He nodded. "Okay, we'll do it . . . together." Gaara let out a small smile, and Yami shared that smile.

So, the two were enunciated into the academy, to begin their path to becoming shinobi.

Yami and Gaara didn't bother going to the opening ceremony, instead they met at Yami's house and had breakfast. They would journey to the academy alone since Yashamaru was away on a mission. They had gone the day before to see where their classes would be held.

They sat at the table, eating cereal in respective silence. But both children were nervous about today. Gaara and Yami both agreed last night that if things got too out of hand that they would get out of there. Fast.

As they walked the quiet alley that led to the academy, Gaara's heart started beating furiously, he started shaking but kept going. Yami, who was walking behind him, noticed this and could sense his terrible fright even without having to look into his teal eyes. She gently took his pale hand into hers.

Gaara suddenly felt warmth radiate from his hand and could feel Yami's soft and comforting hand wrapped around her own. He stopped and looked into her gray eyes that were thick in mysteries like mist.

Suddenly, he didn't feel so frightened anymore. Because whatever they had to face ahead, he knew they would be together in it. He wasn't alone. Not ever with Yami.

His frantic heart slowed, seemingly to match the rhythm of Yami's, and they journeyed forth as their school came into view.

* * *

><p>Just as the rest of the students began to file in, Yami and Gaara slipped into the back unnoticed. As they made their way into the classroom, however, the other students who were already seated noticed them and shrieked in fear. They all gaped and pointed at the two dark children who were thinking more and more that this was a bad idea.<p>

"Now, now, settle down children!" Their instructor shouted, banging her hand on the table and bringing the class to order. "You will welcome your fellow classmates in with open arms! Now—Gaara, Yami, you may take your seats."

They both nodded, and walked up the aisle to take two empty seats in the back. Their instructor was a young chunin, it was actually her first year teaching. She was a spunky blond with brown eyes and a kind heart. She's always adored children, and decided to become a teacher. She gazed at the two who came in last. Gaara and Yami . . . commonly known in the village as the Shukaku Demon and the Angel of Death. Now they're both together, making everyone distraught.

"I will be your instructor, Naomi Sumi. Refer to me as Naomi-sensei." She told them, her eyes sweeping over them. "Now, one-by-one, I want you to come up here and introduce yourself."

The children did as they were told, each one walking up to the front of the classroom and giving the class their name. Gaara seemed to remember most of their names, while Yami counted how many there were in the class. Counting her and Gaara, there were only a total of twenty-five children. Yami hoped that they would be able to blend in and wouldn't be bothered by anyone. Of course, that was wishful thinking.

Gaara began feeling uncomfortable and nervous as his and Yami's turn came. He visibly gulped as Yami went up first.

The once noisy classroom went dead quiet as the dark-haired girl stood in the front, facing them. Most of them were too scared to do anything while others glared.

"My name is Yami Misa . . . pleased to meet you all." She spoke indifferently, trying to hide her nerves behind a mask. Her gray eyes remained impassive.

Suddenly, a sharp pencil cut through the air straight for Yami. Seeing it, and also anticipating an attack of some kind, she stepped away quickly—hardly noticeable to others.

The room gasped, and Gaara could feel his sand stir. How dare anyone threaten her!

"Who did that?" Naomi hissed, and all eyes went to the boy who still stood after throwing the harmful object at Yami. Naomi was secretly impressed with the speed Yami had used to dodge though, and knew there was great potential in the girl.

The boy pointed an accusing finger at Yami, his eyes filled with hate and fear. "You shouldn't let that monster and her friend in here! They'll kill us all! It's best to get rid of them now."

Yami looked down, fighting back tears as Gaara was both remorse and could feel anger building deep within him.

"Sit down right now! How dare you speak like that in _my_ classroom!" Naomi barked, and the boy sat down, but kept his eyes trailed on the downcast girl.

Wordlessly, Yami walked back to her seat beside Gaara.

Naomi stared at the two. Truthfully, she didn't see what the problem was. They were two ordinary children, plagued with inhuman power, but they were still only children.

Still innocent, yet the people of this village corrupted their minds into making them believe that they were bad. She shook her head, she'd like to give a good wake-up slap to everyone . . .

Because of the disturbance, Naomi decided to not let Gaara introduce himself, only to be proceeded by more death threats . . . She went on with the first lesson, explaining the rules of shinobi.

Gaara and Yami listened with interest as their teacher explained the world of the ninja. It fascinated them, and knew that they would become ninja no matter what.

Then came the time for lunch, or what Naomi-sensei liked to call it, "Time to get to know your classmates better." Gaara and Yami walked into the courtyard, which consisted of sand and rock with a few shrubs and trees and swings. They took their lunch and decided to go somewhere to themselves, it's not like they would make friends with the other children anyway . . .

"Look, it's the monsters!" One kid shouted as Yami and Gaara came into view.

"Watch out! The dark girl will steal your soul!"

"And the demon boy will crush your bones!"

Yami tried guiding Gaara away from the mean kids but he wouldn't budge. He began getting this . . . **dark**, insane glint in his eyes . . . And she knew that it wasn't Gaara anymore.

"Gaara!" Yami shouted, shaking his shoulders. What was happening to him?

"Hey! Why won't you leave those two alone?" A boy suddenly shouted, jumping in between Yami and Gaara and the other kids.

Yami's eyes grew wide, the boy had to be the same age as them, but he was taller than any of the kids in the class. His bigger frame made him look intimidating. He had messy black hair and tanned skin, but she couldn't see his eyes because his back was to her.

"You all are pathetic. The only monsters I see here are you guys." He spoke, his voice tough and unwavering.

"Whatever Rei, you must be in league with them!" One boy accused, and Rei snickered.

"Just go mind your own business." He dismissed them, and it seemed none of the kids really wanted to take on Rei, so they all left.

Yami had been holding Gaara, but they both looked up at the boy as he turned around, a smile on his face.

And that's when Yami saw his eyes. Those eyes that held emotions she had never seen before directed at her and Gaara. Pity, Kindness, Pain. They were confusing to her, after all, these emotions had never been in the eyes of others. She didn't know what to make of them. His eye color were a strange soft yellow, yet it made him unique. And she suddenly didn't feel so different anymore, and she knew Gaara felt the same.

"Hi there. You're Yami and Gaara, right? I'm Rei Yasuo."

Yami nodded, giving him a small smile. "Thank you for standing up for us." She spoke gratefully, and she noticed Gaara had recovered and stood up on his own. She then got an idea, and decided it wouldn't hurt to ask. "Rei, would you like to have lunch with us?"

He seemed shocked by her offer, and responded with a smile. "I'd love to, thanks."

Gaara was wary of Rei, but wouldn't admit it to Yami, so he kept a close watch on him. After all, who is to say he won't hurt them later?

The three found a spot beside a rock wall that was shaded from the harsh sun and away from any other kids.

They started eating, and Rei decided to make small talk with the two silent children.

"If you two are as strong and scary as everyone says, why do you take crap from them?" Rei bluntly asked, jerking his thumb back in the direction they had gone.

Yami blinked, but knew the answer. "Because they would be even more frightened of us."

"But standing by and doing nothing is like giving up!" he said.

"I know." Yami spoke, carefully unwrapping her bread. "But in time, I hope that they will overcome their fear of us. If we do nothing to make it worse, than they'll see that were harmless. And we'll finally be at peace."

Both boys gazed at the girl. Rei in disbelief, and Gaara in admiration. Gaara was hopeful, while Rei was astonished at how dead Yami seemed. He knew he had to do something to uplift their spirits. To give them _real_ hope.

"That sounds nice and all, but wouldn't you want to be free _now_?" Rei said, and they gazed at him. "Instead of waiting down the road for a half-hope that may or may not come true. Who is to say that they'll ever change? Maybe you have to take matters into your own hands."

Gaara and Yami pondered over his brave words.

"But how?" Yami questioned, at a loss on how to make things better for her and Gaara. It wasn't about making one or two people believe in them, it was the whole village.

"That's easy—first you have to believe in yourselves." He grinned at them.

After that day, academy life didn't seem so bleak to the two children anymore. Along with learning, there was their new friend, Rei. He made sure no one messed with the two, which puzzled Yami. By staying by her and Gaara's side, he became isolated from the rest of the kids. Didn't he care at all?

Gaara seemed to share the same thoughts as Yami, because one day during their lunch period he decided to strike up a conversation with the boy whom he very rarely talked to.

"Why do you hang out with us, Rei? Don't you care about your own safety?" Gaara spoke, catching Rei by surprise.

"What do you mean?" he asked, oblivious.

"We're freaks. Monsters. Haven't you heard the stories?" Gaara asked darkly, and Yami knew what he was doing. He was testing Rei, to figure out his true intentions, to see if he really _did_ accept them.

"Yeah, I've heard'em. Not like I listen to them though." Rei said, scratching his head.

Yami and Gaara gasped. Both deeply confused about him, who _didn't_ listen to the stories of the horrible demon children that's been in the village for as long as Yami and Gaara have been alive?

"What are you saying?" Gaara asked him, his eyes wide.

Rei smiled at the two. "I'm saying that I'm not like other people. _Prove_ to me that you're monsters, because all I see is a couple of mistreated kids who haven't even been offered a chance to live yet. _That's_ why I hang out with you guys. Most of the kids here are too afraid of me to really get to know me but for as long as I've been with you, none of you have shown fear toward me. And that's why I count you as my friends."

It had been the first time that the word "friend" was mentioned between the three. Now it was official, the three of them _are_ friends. Whether they told each other or not, the bond was already formed with Rei . . . perhaps when he first stood up for them.

Yami smiled genuinely for the first time at Rei and he was momentarily dazzled by the serenity and _pureness_ it shown. Oh yeah, they may not be monsters but there was definitely something different about them, it set them apart from the rest.

She rested her hand on Rei's, grasping it. "Thank you, Rei. For being so understanding of us." She spoke earnestly, and he shook himself from his daze to grin.

"Hey no problem, thanks for accepting me too."

Gaara gave him a smile, knowing he could be trusted. They were soon called in for more lessons, the only thing different was Rei decided to move to the back with his friends. He took the empty seat beside Yami, who gave him a warming smile. Rei held up a balled fist toward Gaara, who was on the other side of Yami, as a silent invitation. Gaara had wide eyes before he finally caught on and smiled, hitting his balled fist with his, knuckle-to-knuckle.

Naomi had watched the scene and started smiling, happy for the three that they all made friends. And maybe this was just the beginning for more to come.

* * *

><p>One week later, they had a day off from the academy and Yami was heading to Gaara's. They were going to meet Rei at the park to play a sport that he had been showing them.<p>

She smiled in the shadows, suddenly aware at how her life didn't seem so dark anymore, with first Gaara, then Yashamaru, and now Rei. She wasn't alone anymore . . .

Yami went into the mansion where Gaara lived. There was usually no one on the first floor when she came in, so she always goes straight to Gaara's room.

But this time, there _was_ someone there, in a room making a lot of noise. Thinking it might be Gaara or Yashamaru, she went to investigate.

The room was down the hall, and when she got there she noticed that the door was about half-way open. She peeked inside, her gray eyes studying the darkened room. She'd never taken time to look through the big mansion that served as Gaara's home, all she knew was her friend's room.

She cautiously stepped in, moving the door open . . . Only to be met in the face with a strange, humanoid object dangling in front of her.

She screamed in fright, backing away while someone laughed inside the room.

Gaara was waiting in his room for Yami while Yashamaru helped him with homework. Suddenly though, he heard a scream pierce through the air. He might have not of picked up on it so well if he didn't recognize the voice. A darkness started coiling in the pit of his stomach, Yami _never_ screamed.

"Gaara!" Yashamaru called as the boy suddenly shot up, running out of the room.

The lights came on in the darkened room Yami was standing in, revealing a boy probably two years older than her with spiky brown hair that reminded her of Gaara's. He had dark eyes and creamy skin, and he wore a plain black shirt and pants.

"Man, I can't believe that actually worked! Your face was priceless!" The boy said in between his chuckling.

Yami looked annoyed at him, wondering who he could possibly be.

It was then that he finally stopped and looked at who he scared. He expected someone else, not a little girl who he'd never seen before!

"Wait, who are you?" he asked, stopping and really looking at her. She seemed familiar, but where had he seen her?

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Yami said, still annoyed. She was very rarely caught off guard and scared like that, but when she was she tended to get in a bad mood.

The boy was taken aback by the darkness emanating from her, it was even in her eyes! "I'm Kankaro, sorry to scare you like that—I was expecting someone else."

Yami seemed to calm down a bit after hearing the sincerity in his voice. "Who were you expecting?"

"My sister, Temari. You see, I was actually going to scare her with the puppet I've been making." Kankaro explained, picking up the brown contraption that had scared Yami.

"Puppet?" she questioned, curious since she had never seen one before.

Kankaro's eyes lit up. "Yeah, when I get older I'm going to become a puppet master! That's why I wanted to scare Temari with it, so she'd see that they aren't a waste of time!"

Never before had she seen such a fire in someone's eyes. That spark of determination, and she admired that.

She bent down and helped him pick it up. "Well, Kankaro, would you like my help? I don't know that much about puppets, but I'd be willing to learn."

Kankaro smiled at her, appreciating her kindness. "I'd be happy to teach you, by the way, what's your name?"

Yami was just about to tell him when Gaara ran into the room, wide eyes instantly locking on Yami.

"Yami! I heard you scream, are you all right?" he asked her, anxious.

Yami was shocked at Gaara's open concern. "Yes, I'm just fine. Kankaro's puppet scared me when I walked in."

Gaara then took notice of the older boy, who was shaking slightly in fear as he stared at the red-head.

"G-Gaara . . ." Kankaro whispered.

Gaara instantly sobered, staring at him. "Big brother . . ."

_Huh? They're related?_ Yami thought, completely shocked. She didn't know Gaara had any siblings.

Gaara caught Yami's questioning looks as she gazed from him to Kankaro.

"Kankaro is my older brother," Gaara told her and she nodded, looking back at Kankaro.

Kankaro gazed from Yami to Gaara. "You two know each other?" he asked incredulously.

Gaara spoke up, "She's my friend."

Kankaro then stared at Yami like she was crazy. "Have you lost your mind? Why would you be friends with that monster?"

Yami didn't think, she reacted. Before Kankaro could utter another word, he felt the painful sting across his cheek as Yami slapped him. He was haunted by her dark look as she glared, standing in front of him.

Both Kankaro and Gaara were shocked. Yami had never done anything else like this to defend Gaara!

"I will not sit here and let you talk about my best friend like that. Gaara hasn't done anything wrong, he's not a monster, **you are!"** she yelled in a powerful voice laced with venom, feeling like she was on fire. Her blood was boiling, something twisted around deep within her . . .

And she couldn't control it. She was starting to get sick and tired of being bullied.

There was a brief moment of silence, in which Kankaro was stuck in Yami's steely gaze, it being unwavering. Gaara rushed forth, feeling like any sadness or anger that had built up within him was suddenly drained at seeing Yami act like this. She was the kindest person he knew, and this was certainly _not_ her.

He grabbed her hand, trying to pull her away from his brother. "Yami, it's okay. He didn't mean it . . ."

She turned her head so sharply that he thought she would have whiplash. But what scared him was her eyes. They were so dark, no longer gray, and he could have sworn they were getting red around the edges . . .

"Yami . . ." he whispered, trying to get her to come back.

Yami could see them, _feel_ them, his emotions. And he was scared, of _her._ At what she was becoming. But more than that, she felt his concern, and how he didn't want to let her go.

"Gaara . . ." she whispered, feeling the darkness let her go as she came to terms with what she did.

She couldn't help it, a single tear fell from her now gray eye. Yami crying was something Gaara had never seen, nor did he wish to see. She looked so vulnerable, the inner turmoil deep down revealing themselves in her misty eyes. He pulled her into his arms where he held her tightly, he didn't know what else to do.

He stared at Kankaro who was still sitting on the floor, stunned. He met Gaara's eyes and they shared a look, a look between two brothers that wasn't filled with hate or fear. But with a knowledge that they know that there was something else deep down in Yami.

Yami was starting to calm down herself, feeling extremely safe and secure in Gaara's arms, his heart beating against hers. Her tears dried up, she couldn't believe that she had _cried._ It was something so new, so foreign.

Kankaro slowly stood up, gazing at the two kids who let go of each other and shared a smile.

"Look, I'm really sorry . . . I shouldn't have said what I said, it's just . . . That's how I was brought up, to believe my brother is a monster, but I know now that if he was, then I'd probably be dead right now." He said, lightly chuckling though it was void of humor.

Yami gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry for slapping you, I shouldn't have done that."

Kankaro rubbed his sore cheek. "What are you talking about? I needed that!"

They laughed, and it seemed that the children put it all behind them.

"So your the girl Yashamaru keeps telling us about?" Kankaro asked as they walked out of the room.

"Yashamaru does?" Yami asked, and they proceeded down the hallway.

"Yeah, he says you've been keeping Gaara really happy." Kankaro said, and Gaara instantly blushed, and Yami looked back at him curiously.

"Really?"

He ducked down slightly into his raised collar. "Yeah . . ." he muttered shyly.

Yami gazed at him before smiling and then letting out a giggle, running down the hall completely carefree. It was something Gaara had yet to see, and it made him smile at how _happy_ she seemed. Whatever happened back there, letting it all go, must have really helped her.

Gaara ran after his friend while Kankaro watched the two.

_They're suppose to be the monsters of the village . . . Pfft, what a load of crap._ Kankaro thought to himself before smiling, and running after the two.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Plz review!:D There will be more to come...<strong>_


End file.
